La Gran Biblioteca de los Blade
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Hola a todos. Soy Golden Star Blade. La gran matriarca de los Blade. Guardiana de la gran biblioteca cuya hubiación está oculta para todo el mundo, salvo para la familia Blade o algunos amigos de confianza. Si teneís suerte, puede que podaís leer algunos de los libros de mi gran biblioteca. Os espero amigos.
1. Holy Blade

En un lugar muy apartado de toda civiliación conocida, en medio de una frondosa selva virgen. Existe una enorme edificación parecida a un templo de piedra. Dentro de ella existe una enorme biblioteca con información casi de todo tipo.

Sentada en una silla con una mesa delante de esta, estaba leyendo un libro una hermosisima yegua alicornio de pelaje amarillo y crin larga dorada como una gran larga cola. Cutie mark de cronología familiar. Portaba unos zapatos azules. Aquella yegua era Golden Star Blade, la matriarca de los Blade. Una de las más antiguas de dicha familia, encargada de guardar la historia de los Blade como información de todo tipo. Su edad era de al menos 5.000 años. Había visto muchas cosas a los largo de su vida al cual, lo guardó todo en los libros de la enorme biblioteca, cuyos pasillos son tan largos, que casi no se ve el final en cada uno de ellos. Esta dejó de leer y empezó a hablar.

Golden Star Blade: Hola a todos queridos lectores. Soy la gran matriarca de los Blade, Golden Star Blade. Seguramente estareís aquí para que os cuente cosas interesantes.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa.

Golden Star Blade: Bueno. El primero que os voy a hablar, será de unos de mis descendientes mas conocidos. Holy Blade.

La yegua con su magia sacó un libro y al abrirlo, se mostraba la imagen de un gran alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin y cola azul claro, ojos azules, cutie mark de un escudo con dos espadas cruzadas. Portando este una cazadora roja.

Golden Star Blade: Holy Blade es uno de mis descendientes mas queridos jejejeje...No os voy a mentir, es bastante guapo y un habil guerrero. Como el resto de nuestra familia de la clase guerrera, cuyo cometido ha sido siempre combatir el mal.

Iba comentando la yegua sin poder evitar sonreír levemente por uno de sus descendientes mas reconocidos.

Golden Star Blade: Su Padre Lance Blade, un poderoso alicornio que contrajo matrimonio con una yegua terrestre llamada Aurora Star, una hermosa yegua terrestre. Ambos vivieron juntos y felices, especialmente cuando nacieron su primer hijo Holy Blade y su hermana gemela Dana Blade.

Golden Star Blade: Holy Blade siempre ha sido un chico de buen corazon. Ayudando a los demas sin pedir nada a cambio. Luchando contra el mal ganadose el agradecimiento de la gente, rechazando las recompensas que le ofrece ya que el solo lo hace para imperar el bien y no por recompensas. Vive en una mansión a las afueras de Ponyville junto con su hermana Dana Blade y su asistenta Kasidi.

Pasó una pagina del libro sobre Holy Blade y siguió hablando.

Golden Star Blade: Holy Blade al hacerse adulto, se convirtío en un imponente semental de gran fuerza y nobleza. Al igual que todos sus antepasados, Holy Blade es un hábil combatiente, experto en el combate con doble espadas como en cuerpo a cuerpo y el dominio de la magia. Usa sus dos armas predilectas la Vandal Heart y la Lion Heart, dos poderosas espadas cuya fuerza aumenta a medida que Holy Blade se hace mas y mas fuerte, por lo que es en cierto modo un beneficio mutuo entre el alicornio y sus armas.

Paso otra página y en ella se mostraba a Holy Blade con una armadura de cadete de la guardia real, a su lado estaba Shining Armor con un uniforme similar.

Golden Star Blade: Cuando ingresó en la guardia real junto con su amigo Shining Armor, ambos estaban decididos a ser guardias reales, pero con el tiempo ambos siguieron caminos separados. Mientras Shining se hizo capitán de la guardia por méritos propios, Holy Blade gracias a su gran destreza en la guardia, la princesa Celestia le nombró agente especial Espectro. Los espectros son agentes especiales que responden solo a las princesas y que tienen quinta libertad para hacer lo que sea necesario para cumplir sus misiones, pese a tener esos privilegios. Holy Blade siempre procura seguir las normas en la medida de lo posible (aunque en el fondo no le importa romper las reglas si lo considera estrictamente necesario y siempre que sea por una buena causa).

Pasó otra página y en ella se mostraba varias imagenes de Holy Blade realizando varios ataques.

Golden Star Blade: Oh si...Aquí hay algunas de las técnicas de combate de mi querido Holy Blade. Obviamente no todas, pero si algunas de las más conocidas. Estas son sus técnicas.

 **Senda de los Cien Puños** : Holy Blade se lanza hacia el enemigo y lanza una interminable lluvia de puñetazos y patadas al cual después de un rato, termina con un poderoso puñetazo ascendente (al estilo de Ryu de Street Fighter).

 **Golpe heptagonal** : Posiblemente unos de los ataques mas extraños y poderosos de Holy Blade. Concentra la magia de su cuerno y un heptágono se forma debajo de su enemigo. En ese momento el alicornio desaparece de la vista de su enemigo y aparece y desaparece en una consecutiva ataque de puñetazos y patadas, golpeando una y otra vez al enemigo dentro del heptágono causándole mucho daño físico.

 **Atomic Blast** : Holy Blade concentra una enorme cantidad de energía en su cuerno formando una gran esfera mágica que ca creciendo hasta el tamaño de una pelota grande. Acto seguido la lanza contra el enemigo causando una enorme explosión al cual el enemigo le costaría salir indenme, al menos no ileso.

 **Terremoto** : Poderoso ataque de Holy Blade. Salta a gran altura y aterriza en medio del enemigo, causando un enorme y poderoso terremoto que causa fisuras volcánicas. Dicho ataque es uno de los mas poderosos y causa un enorme y descomunal daño al enemigo.

 **Lluvia de meteoros** : Holy Blade concentra energía de su cuerno en sus cascos y lanza infinidad de rápidas esferas de energía que explotan al entrar en contacto con el enemigo.

 **Esfera Luminosa** : El alicornio junta sus dos cascos delanteros al lado de la cintura y ahí concentra energía en forma de esfera de luz. Luego lo lanza en forma de rayo de energía contra el enemigo.

 **Aura Dorada** : Técnica de Intensificación. Holy Blade se rodea por un aura dorada y su crin se eriza levemente. Tanto su fuerza como velocidad aumentan en gran medida, permitiéndole atacar con mayor fuerza y velocidad.

 **Llamada de los Ancestros** : Posiblemente una de las técnicas mas poderosas que posee Holy Blade. Llama a tres antiguos y poderosos ancestros de la familia Blade que le ayudan en batalla. Los tres ancestros son:

Talon: Un alicornio de pelaje rojo y crin poblada con barba rubia y rojo. Ojos amarillos. Cutie mark de un hacha de acero. El representa el valor de la familia Blade. Porta una armadura de oro que cubre su cuerpo (similar a la guardia real). Lleva una enorme y poderosa hacha que la mueve prácticamente con soltura. Posee una musculatura enorme (posiblemente debido a sus orígenes a las tierras de los ponis barbaros).

Untad: Un alicornio azul de crin larga violeta y negra. Ojos negros. Cutie mark de una tridente de oro. El representa la voluntad y determinación de la familia Blade. Porta una armadura de plata que cubre por completo su cuerpo. Lleva un poderoso tridente. No es tan musculoso como Talon pero su apariencia engaña. Este alicornio posee una agilidad y fuerza fuera de lo común.

Loved: Una alicornio de pelaje rosa con crin larga y laceo amarillo con roja. Ojos azules. Cutie mark de un látigo formando un corazón. Ella representa el amor y la compasión de los Blade. A diferencia de los otros dos ancestros, esta solo lleva un traje rojo ligero tipo amazona de una pieza dejando solo a la vista sus patas y cabeza haciendo realzar su hermosa figura. Usa una látigo al cual es capaz de atacar con una velocidad y precisión impresionante (tiene orígenes con las yegua amazonas).

 **Tecnicas con la espada.**

 **Doble Shot** : Ataque básico de Holy Blade con sus espadas. Lanza dos rápidos ataques con sus dos espadas tan rápido, que el enemigo apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar a tiempo.

 **Corte** **galáctico** : Holy Blade alza una de sus espada al cielo, y de ella surge una enorme hoja de energía que llega hasta la estratosfera del planeta. Una vez hecho eso, el semental baja la hoja causando el enemigo un descomunal daño al cual muy pocos pueden resistir, al menos no de una pieza.

 **Omnitolatigo** : Holy Blade se carga de energía su cuerpo hasta adoptar un tono rojizo brillante. En ese momento se lanza hacia el enemigo/s y lanza un sinfín y consecutivos ataques con sus dos espadas al cual ataca con una velocidad enorme casi imperceptible.

 **Golpe meteoro** : Holy Blade salta hasta el cielo alzando sus dos espadas y con su poder, forma un poderoso meteoro al cual, el semental lo lleva contra el enemigo causando un enorme y poderoso daño.

 **Tifon de espadas** : Holy Blade extiende sus dos espadas a los lados y comienza a girar a enorme velocidad formando un poderoso tornado afilado que corta o parte todo lo que esté a su alcance. Este ataque no puede usarlo por mucho tiempo porque de lo contrario acaba mareándose y dejándolo momentáneamente vulnerable.

 **Modo Kirin** : Hace poco tiempo. Holy Blade adquirido la capacidad de convertirse en todo poderoso kirin, cosa que surgió por casualidad cuando este se enfureció cuando un amigo suyo fue herido mortalmente por un enemigo. Un nuevo poder que le permite transformarse en un kirin. Sus escamas son blancas como su pelaje. Garras de dragón y cola de dragón. Ojos azules de dragón y colmillos. Conserva su cuerno y su crin. Posee espinas azules por la espalda. Este nuevo poder hace que Holy Blade se vuelva enormemente poderoso. Golden Star Blade, la matriarca de los Blade le explicó que la transformación es un poder exclusivo de los Blade, pero que ya hace mucho que no se usaba ya que la basta familia Blade se hizo tan poderosa, que ya casi no era necesario usarla. Holy Blade estuvo dispuesto a dominar esta habilidad por lo que la matriarca decidió entrenarlo para que dominara su nuevo poder. En su forma kirin sus anteriores habilidades se hacen mucho mas fuertes y letales.

 **Poderes de su forma kirin** :

 **Filo del abismo** : El kirin carga su garra y golpea el suelo, formando un poderoso surco en el suelo al mismo tiempo que varias lanzas de piedra se alzan en la fisura. El enemigo sufre un poderoso ataque terrestre al mismo tiempo que las lanzas le atraviesa.

 **Filo de las profundidades** : Similar al filo del abismo, solo que este crea un poderoso torrente de agua que golpea al enemigo sufriendo un poderoso daño de agua.

 **Aliento de dragón** : Ataque básico de Holy Blade en su forma kirin. Lanza un poderoso aliento de fuego de enormes temperaturas, capaces de quemarlo absolutamente todo. Muy pocos resisten un ataque semejante.

 **Armadura de cristal** : En su forma kirin, forma una poderosa armadura de cristal azul por su cuerpo que al contrario de lo que parece, es capaz de resistir los mas poderosos ataques casi sin inmutarse. Con la armadura puesta, es capaz de generar armas de cristal siendo las garras de cristal la mas habitual del kirin en usarlas.

 **Estallido** : El kirin concentra calor interno en su cuerpo y crea una honda explosiva que destruye todo a su alrededor.

Golden Star Blade: Bueno. Esto ha sido todo de momento.

Decía la yegua cerrando el libro.

Golden Star Blade: Si quereís saber mas, solo teneís que preguntarmelo. No seaís tímidos amigos jijiji.

Se reía la yegua.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hecho esto porque por lo que tengo entendido, no puedo hacer fichas de personajes en mis fanfics, por lo que no tuve mas remedio que borrar la Silverwolfpedia por mucho que me doliese hacerlo.

Por eso lo he hecho de esta manera. Si lo hago a forma de fanfic y no como ficha, tecnicamente no estoy saltandome las normas, solo la estoy rodeandola.


	2. Dana Blade

Volviendo a la gran Biblioteca de los Blade. Golden Star Blade estaba en el jardín interior de dicho templo donde daba el sol, tumbada sobre una toalla llevando un traje de baño azul y unas gafas de sol mientras se ponía morena. Esta al notar que había visita, se quitó las gafas de sol y con una sonrisa saludo.

Golden Star Blade: Hola amigos...Si habéis vuelto es que queréis saber mas cosas...jejeje...Muy bien...Solo porque me lo pedís vosotros.

Con su magia, sacó de su bolso de playa un libro. Lo abrió y sus paginas se detuvieron en la imagen de una hermosa yegua alicornio de pelaje blanco, crin rojo corto y cola roja larga, ojos azules y cutie mark de una espada. Portando una chaqueta amarilla.

Golden Star Blade: Ella es Dana Blade. La hermana pequeña de Holy Blade. Ambos nacieron en el mismo día.

Decía la yegua presentando la foto de Dana Blade y ahí siguió explicando.

Golden Star Blade: Dana Blade es una chica muy hermosa y muy atractiva. Casi tanto como yo jijijiji...También es todo un cielo. Dulce y amable. La encanta los niños como los animales.

Explicaba la yegua mientras miraba la pagina donde se mostraba diversas imágenes de Dana Blade.

Golden Star Blade: Al igual que su hermano, ella también sabe pelear aunque solo para defenderse. Vive con su hermano Holy Blade en su casa, donde ambos pasan buenos momentos juntos como los buenos hermanos que son. Desde que nacieron siempre estuvieron muy unidos como dos grandes hermanos.

Golden Star Blade pasando otra pagina, siguió comentando.

Golden Star Blade: Mi descendiente hay que reconocer que tiene un excelente físico, al cual muchos machos babean por ella. Especialmente porque tiene un trasero muy grande y atractivo jejejeje...Y sus dos grandes atributos que es lo que la hacen enormemente atractiva...Aunque con eso último utiliza su magia para reducir su tamaño ya que sobra decir, que la molestan para andar o para hacer ciertas cosas.

Explicaba la yegua con une leve risita en la última parte. Pasando otra página siguió hablando.

Golden Star Blade: Ella aunque os cueste creerlo. Es campeona de lucha libre equina.

Explicaba la yegua mostrando una página donde se veía a Dana subida a una esquina de un ring de lucha, llevando un traje de luchadora de dos piezas color amarillo con detalles blancos en los extremos, con coderas blancas en sus patas.

Golden Star Blade: Jejeje..Mi pequeña descendiente es una hábil luchadora, capaz de realizar múltiples movimientos de lucha, como complicadas y dolorosas llaves de lucha...cosa que pudo confirmar ese nefasto de Blueblood cuando quiso meterse con ella...Tardó por lo menos 3 meses para deshacer la llave de lucha que mi pequeña Dana Blade le hizo jajajaja...

Se reía a mas no poder la yegua al recordar aquello.

Golden Star Blade: Como habréis dado cuenta, mi niña no es precisamente una yegua indefensa, sabe defenderse muy bien. Tiene toda una vitrina en su casa llena de trofeos de campeonatos de lucha que ha ido ganado a lo largo de los años. Dana Blade tiene una gran flexibilidad tanto en el sexo como en la lucha.

Golden Star Blade pasó otra página y siguió hablando.

Golden Star Blade: Dana tiene una fuerte rivalidad con una yegua alicornio llamada Light Storm. Ambas son rivales en el sexo como en el tamaño de sus lindos traseros como sus grandes atributos. Ambas siempre compiten para ver quien aguanta mas teniendo sexo, pero siempre acaban empatando tras horas y horas de competiciones sexuales. Normalmente un amigo de Holy Blade, Gunsmith suele ser normalmente el quien hace de arbitro para las dos...Teniendo este sexo con ambas...Acabando mas de una vez completamente exhausto y declarando empate a ambas yeguas...jejejejeje...Como se nota que son competitivas las dos y Gunsmith suele ser el afortunado/victima de estas dos jejejejeje.

Se reía la yegua por ello.

Golden Star Blade: Bueno. Por lo general, mi descendiente es buena chica, todo un cielo de yegua. Hermosa, hábil luchadora y bastante buena en la cama. Yo creo que no se pueda pedir mas a tan estupenda yegua ¿No creéis?

La alicornio cerró el libro y volviéndolo a guardar en su bolso de playa, dijo.

Golden Star Blade: Bueno amigos, eso es todo...Y ahora a volver a disfrutar de tomar un poco el sol y ver si me pongo morena...Hasta la próxima cielos...

Se despedía la yegua con el casco, para luego volver a colocarse las gafas de sol y tumbarse en la toalla, para disfrutar de los rayos del sol.


	3. Kasidi

Golden Star Blade estaba disfrutando de un relajante baño en su piscina privada que tenía en la gran biblioteca. La yegua llevaba un ajustado bikini rosa con estampados de flores. Esta se acercó al borde de la piscina y apoyándose al borde miró a cámara y con una sonrisa dijo.

Golden Star Blade: Hola de nuevo amigos...Supongo que estáis aquí para que os hable de otro personajes interesante.

Sin salirse todavía de la piscina, utilizó su magia para traer un libro y abriendo en una pagina donde aparecía una hermosa yegua terrestre de pelaje rosa, crin larga rubia con dos coletas largas. Ojos verdes. Su cutie mark era una barra de las que usan las bailarinas eróticas junto con el dibujo de una yegua bailando en él

Golden Star Blade: Hoy os hablaré de Kasidi. Kasidi es la sirvienta personal en la mansión de Holy Blade al cual se dedica a diversas tareas cotidianas. Normalmente lleva un traje negro de sirvienta muy ajustada sin mangas donde se la ve perfectamente sus hombros. Falda muy corta y unas medias negras.

Explicaba la yegua mostrando diversas imágenes de la yegua con dicho traje.

Golden Star Blade: Aparte de trabajar en la mansión de los Blade, ella también trabaja en la Rosa Azul como bailarina erótica y tener sesiones privadas con los clientes. Al cual lo hace bastante bien jejejeje...

Se reía la yegua.

Golden Star Blade: Ella antes no trabajaba para la mansión Blade. Hubo un tiempo trabajaba con encargada de la limpieza para otro pony, hasta que un día tuvo una sesión con Holy Blade en la Rosa Azul done se conocieron la primera vez. El semental al ver que la pobre chica apenas cobraba una miseria, le ofreció trabajo en la mansión donde cobraría más y sería mejor tratada. Sobre decir que aquello fue un gran cambio para Kasidi ya que podía ganar mas dinero y seguir también en la Rosa Azul. Con el tiempo Kasidi llegó a ser como alguien mas de la familia y muy amiga de Dana Blade.

Relataba la yegua. Luego pasó otra pagina donde aparecía Kasidi junto con otras dos yeguas idénticas a ellas, solo que una era una unicornio y la otra una pegaso.

Golden Star Blade: Kasidi es la mayor de tres hermanas trillizas idénticas entre si. Solo que su hermana gemela Kali es una pegaso y Kami una unicornio. Las tres son idénticas a su madre Kamili.

Luego pasó otra página donde se veía a Kasidi y sus hermanas, junto a varias yeguas al cual todas eran idénticas entre si salvo alguna que otra diferencia racial.

Golden Star Blade: Nadie conoce el motivo exacto pero...Todas las hembras de la familia de Kasidi inexplicablemente son idénticas entre si. Con el mismo color de pelaje, crin, ojos, incluyendo la misma cutie mark cuya única diferencia que la pony que aparece en el dibujo es según la raza a la que pertenezca la chica. Madres, hijas, abuelas, primas, nietas, sobrinas...

Comentaba la alicornio.

Golden Star Blade: Todas siempre se llaman empezando el nombre por "Ka" y terminado siempre en "i". Aquí algunos ejemplos de algunas de las primas, primas hermanas, primas por parte de madre, por parte de la abuela...etc...

 **Kani** : Una bat Pony (con ojos de murciélago). Igual a su prima Kasidi solo que esta tiene alas de murciélago, colmillos y ojos de murciélago. La cutie mark es como la de su hermana pero con una bat pony en vez de una terrestre.

 **Kayi** : Una sea Pony. Igual a su hermana Kasidi. Esta cuando está en el agua tiene cola de pez, pero cuando está fuera tiene forma de pony terrestre. La cutie mark es como la de Kasidi pero con una sea pony en ella (con cola de pez).

 **Kazi** : Una cebra pony (unión entre una pony terrestre con una cebra macho) de pelaje rosa con rayas blancas y el morro blanco. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con una cebra pony en ella.

 **Kassi** : Una Kelpie con manchas rosas oscuras en su pelaje rosa. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con una kelpie en ella.

 **Kalili** : Una pony sirena (como las dazzlings) con alas traslucidas rosas. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con una pony sirena en ella.

 **Kari** : Una pony dragona (la unión entre una yegua terrestre y un dragón) con alas de dragón, cola de dragón y ojos de dragón. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con una pony dragona en ella. Con algo de músculos en su cuerpo.

 **Kanzi** : Kirin pony (unión entre una pony unicornio y un dragón chino) con cuernos de kirin rosa pálidos, ojos de dragón y cola de dragón. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con la imagen de una kirin pony en ella. Con algo de músculos y ligeramente mas grande que sus hermanas.

 **Kandi** : Yegua alicornio. Cutie mark como la de Kasidi pero con una alicornio en ella.

Golden Star Blade: Como habeís notado, en la familia de Kasidi en las yeguas, todas tienen un idéntico aspecto entre si. Imaginaos como serán sus reuniones familiares jijijiji.

Se reía la yegua. Ahí siguió hablando.

Golden Star Blade: Kasidi es una chica dulce y tierna. Al cual la gusta estar con sus amigos...En especial en privado jijijiji...Es muy atenta y con un gran sentido del trabajo. En el tiempo que lleva trabajando con Holy Blade y Dana Blade, comenzó a verlos como si de la familia se tratase y estos la tratan igual hasta el punto que comen juntos y todo. Sin duda una chica encantadora. Y sus parientes también lo son. Tiene un buen corazón y la encanta la danza ya que practica mucho en su tiempo libre. La chica siente un gran cariño por los hermanos Blade que francamente nunca querría dejarlos ya que para ella es como si fueran de la familia. Sin duda una chica encantadora.

La yegua cerró el libro.

Golden Star Blade: Bueno...Eso ha sido todo...Muchas gracias por escuchar queridos...Hasta otra...

Se despedía la yegua desde la piscina y volvió a irse nadando por el agua.


	4. Pleasure Wish

En la gran biblioteca de los Blade. Golden Star Blade estaba en un sillón junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Golden: Hola a todos. Últimamente hace frío aquí por lo que tuve que encender la chimenea. Supongo que habéis venido para que hable de otro personaje destacable. Muy bien amigo. En esta ocasión hablaremos de una chica que es toda una yegua ardiente y apasionada.

Decía la yegua riéndose levemente mientras abría su libro.

Golden: Hoy hablaremos de Pleasure Wish.

El libro mostraba a una yegua súcubo de pelaje rojo con crin rubia y negra. Ojos amarillos. Con alas de diablesa y una fina y delgada cola de diablesa terminada en punta en forma de corazón. Cuernos pequeños rojos de diablesa sobre su cabeza. Su cutie mark era el símbolo femenino hecho de fuego con un látigo.

Golden: Pleasure Wish como se explica en el libro, es una diablesa tipo súcubo. Se alimenta de los machos con quien se acuesta y tiene relaciones intimas dejándolos prácticamente casi muertos y sin energía vital. Como mucho lo justo para no morir y vivir otro día. A ella la gusta dar caza a machos potenciales con grandes cantidades de energía vital. Cuanto mas grande sea para alimentarla, mejor para ella.

Explicaba la yegua mientras el libro mostraba imágenes de la yegua súcubo teniendo relaciones con diversos sementales mortales, drenando su energía vital mediante relaciones íntimas.

Golden: Ella es sin duda toda una yegua ardiente al cual la gusta las sesiones íntimas verdaderamente apasionadas donde normalmente ella lo disfruta con intenso placer aunque sus parejas acaben medio muertos. Un día se topó con Holy Blade cuando este se estaba entrenando. Ella vio al alicornio como un delicioso plato de energía varonil con que alimentarse y sin dudarlo se fue a por él considerando otra comida fácil. No tuvo ni la más mínima idea de la que la esperaba ese día.

El libro mostraba a Pleasure observando a Holy Blade durante sus entrenamientos con unos muñecos de paja.

Golden: Como era de esperar ambos tuvieron relaciones pero inesperadamente para la yegua diablesa, inesperadamente para esta, Holy Blade resulto ser mas de lo que ella esperaba. No importaba cuanta energía absorbiera de este, el semental no parecía siquiera agotarse y ella podía sentir toda su potencia varonil mientras lo hacían. Al final después de horas y horas donde ambos los disfrutaron como nunca, al contrario de lo que ella esperaba acabó tragando más de lo que ella podía tener y acabó empachada pero aun así enormemente satisfecha a un nivel que no había tenido en siglos.

El libro mostraba a una exhausta Pleasure Wish tumbada en el suelo pero sonriendo, con Holy Blade de pie a su lado.

Golden: Aquel día se hicieron amigos como amantes y para ella Holy Blade era su macho favorito y no dudaba en visitarle cada vez que tenía hambre como ganas de tener diversión apasionada con él. Jijiji...Al final mi querido Holy Blade resultó ser del tipo de la diablesa.

Decía esto mientras se atusaba el pelo y siguió hablando.

Golden: Pese a ser una diablea, ella no es mala en absoluto. En realidad es un encanto de chica. Ardiente y apasionada como el fuego. Muy seductora y la encanta las relaciones apasionadas en la intimidad. La gusta tener amigos y es una chica bastante agradable y vivaracha. Ella vive en su casa en un lugar verdaderamente infernal al cual ella se siente a gusto, aunque eso no signifique no pueda quedarse en algunos sitios fuera del infierno cuando quiera.

El libro mostraba la saca de Pleasure Wish que era modesta pero bastante bonita en un lugar del infierno.

Golden: Ella conoce hechizos antiguos como rituales demoniacos aunque no los usa salvo en raras ocasiones si lo considera necesario y si es para ayudar a sus amigos.

El libro mostraba a Pleasure Wish junto con Holy Blade y varios amigos.

Golden: Sin duda desde que se conocieron se volvieron muy cercanos, tanto para pasar juntos como buenos amigos como para tener diversión en la intimidad jejejeje. Se puede decir que Pleasure es una chica verdaderamente única.

La yegua cerró el libro y dijo.

Golden: Bueno. Esto es todo por ahora. Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
